The present invention relates to a non motorized omni-directional walking system which allows a user to walk in all viewing-angle directions while viewing a virtual reality image and a walking exercise image, and particularly, includes a motor, a servo motor, a conveyor belt, a rotating ball structure without a folded floor structure.